Gibson
'Gibson '''is the blue monkey, and the team's science officer. His full name is Mr. Hal Gibson, but he prefers to be called Gibson, even going as far as to say: "My name is Mr. Hal Gibson. Do not refer to me as Mr., or Hal, just Gibson". He often starts long winded explanations which are always interrupted by someone or something, and has trouble deciding if Otto, the team's mechanics officer, is a genius or an idiot. He is good friends with Antauri but, due to differences, constantly bickers with Sparx, usually leaving Nova to sort them out. He can be quite stubborn when he thinks he's right, and believes everything can be explained with logic. One of his biggest weaknesses is that he becomes fascinated with simple items, causing distraction. He despises bugs and fears losing his IQ. In "Season of the Skull", Gibson learned that belief is more powerful than logic when he acquires a spellbook, which he and Otto seem to know how to read quite well. It's revealed in "Circus of Ooze" that his favorite circus/movie snack is popcorn. Pilots ''Fist Rocket 4, which becomes the left hand of the Super Robot. His main weapon is his Drillers. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. Basic Mr. Hal Gibson is the Blue Monkey, and the team's resident scientist and genius. He pilots the Fist Rocket Four, or the Super Robot's left hand. He prefers to spend his days in his lab, pondering the mysteries of the universe or studying whatever strange specimen he could find. Yet, he is also a formidable fighter, his weapons being Cyber-Back drills on both of his hands.\ Personality Gibson is very proper, and speaks with a touch of a British accent. He prides himself on his high IQ, and becomes easily frustrated when faced with beings of lesser intelligence, particularly when dealing with Sparx or Otto. He is a tad arrogant, and hates to admit whenever he is wrong. Yet, he is also fiercely loyal to his friends on the Monkey Team. Attacks Spin Shocker/Bio-static Energy Amplification Darts When Antauri asked the team to develop a new move, Gibson created this one, where containers inside his drills can shift, allowing him to fire various lasers. Otto came up with the name "Spin Shocker", which Gibson was reluctant to use, saying, "It's not a dance move." Unfortunately for Gibson, the name stuck. Cyber Back Drill Sucker A move which allows Gibson to suck waste into his drills and expel it through his tail. Laser Criss Cross A general laser blast move. Fright Feeding and Dissolve A breaking attack, seen specifically in Soul of Evil. Cyber Vac Drill Blaster A normal blast attack, seen specifically in Hunt for the Citadel of Bone. Relationships Chiro Of all the monkeys, Gibson and Chiro seem to have the least deep relationship. Often, Chiro goes out of his way to avoid Gibson's lectures, making it seem like Chiro views him more of a teacher or a tutor than a close friend. However, Gibson comforted Chiro after the battle with the Sun Riders, saying it was what they stood for that made Chiro want to be a hero. He was also partnered with Chiro when they had to save their friends from Skeleton King. In one memorable moment, they stumble across a room in the Citadel of Bone filled with things from Chiro's childhood. When Gibson asks, Chiro grimly replies it was from a long time ago, meaning Gibson may be the only monkey who has caught this glimpse into Chiro's past. Antauri Antauri and Gibson have a close, brotherly relationship, considering Gibson views Antauri as the smartest (after himself) monkey on the team. They often play virtual chess together, and ask advice on different subjects. They work well together, and clearly respect one another. Nova While Nova and Gibson do not spend a lot of time together (it is clear that Nova does not understand a majority of Gibson's scientific language), they still harbor a great respect for one another, and Nova is always ready to comfort or assist when she is needed. Notable examples include Gibson's depression after Protesis's betrayal, and the hug Nova gives him after Gibson faced his hatred and ate the Vreen's ancestor bug. Sprx Gibson and Sprx are almost like true brothers, constantly bickering over the slightest of details. Sprx sees Gibson as unnecessarily intelligent, calling him "Brainstrain", whereas Gibson bemoans Sprx's lack of intelligence and planning. However, when worst comes to worst, they always have each other's backs, and stick up for one another. Otto While Gibson may spend much of his time questioning Otto's intelligence, he respects the green monkey's mechanical mind, accepting that it may be superior to his own. In general, Gibson treats Otto like a younger brother, and the two are as close as. A lot of fans pair them together as a couple known as Gibsotto. Jinmay Jinmay and Gibson rarely spend any time together on screen; however, when they do it is clear that Jinmay respects Gibson's intelligence and Gibson respects her initiative and drive. Trivia *Gibson is voiced by Tom Kenny, who also voices SpongeBob SquarePants, among others. *In Night of Fear, it was revealed that Gibson's greatest fear is losing his intelligence. *Gibson has an intense hatred of insects. *Gibson's full name is Mr. Hal Gibson; however, he prefers to be called simply Gibson. Category:Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Schoolteachers Category:Robots Category:Monkeys Category:TV Animation characters Category:Scientists Category:Inventors Category:Animated characters